This invention relates to a gauge for checking the orientation of turbine blades installed on a rotor and more particularly to a gauge for integrally shrouded blades wherein the shrouds abut to form a continuous shroud when the blades are assembled in a circular array on the turbine rotor.
A gauge for determining the orientation of a blade installed on a rotor is particularly useful for blades described in application entitled "Turbine Blades With Integral Shroud and Method of Assembling a Circular Array of Rotatable Blades" filed by the Common Assignee 12-8-82 and assigned Ser. No. 446,093 which application is hereby incorporated by reference.
In general, a gauge for determining orientation of a turbine blade having a root and a tip portion and being installed on a turbine rotor having having a cylindrical surface, when made in accordance with this invention, comprises a base portion, spherical portions disposed on the base portion for contacting the cylindrical surface at two points, a support portion extending from the base portion in a generally radially outwardly direction when the spherical surfaces engage the cylindrical surface, an anvil portion movably disposed on the support portion and disposed to engage the turbine blade, a micrometer head having indicia disposed thereon and a spindle the axial position of which is indicated by the indicia whereby the orientation of the turbine blade with respect to a radial line can be determined by reading the indicia on the micrometer head when the spindle engages the anvil.